Nightmares
by SomewhereNearBerk
Summary: The daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere has had a nightmare.


**(Arthur is still alive)**

It began with few small whimpers, turning into thick sobs that evolved into loud screams and chokes in the middle of the night. The guards, who had heard, came thundering down the corridor to protect their princess, the daughter of their beloved King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Such screams hadn't been heard rattling through the castle halls since the princes and princess grew out of their infant ways.

"My lady" One of the guards said as he rushed into the room with urgency "Is all well?"

It was a stupid question to ask but a necessary one. Girls of pre-adolescence had been known to cause quite a stir only out of boredom. Though, the Princess did seem genuinely upset.

"I need my mother" She sobbed.

"Of course, my lady" He replied, closing the door to find and awaken the Queen.

Entering the King and Queen's chambers without knocking usually came at the confusion of the Queen and the annoyance of the King. The guard knew this and so hesitated before opening the door to the royal chambers, knocking softly.

"What is it?" A tired and irritated King Arthur groaned as the guard pushed the door open.

"Sire, it's the Princess" The guard responded, delivering his message.

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked worriedly, his eyes wide with panic as he gently shook his wife's shoulder to wake her before getting out his bed to deal with the matter at hand "What's the matter?"

"Arthur..." Queen Guinevere mumbled as she sat up sleepily, resting against the headboard and yawning.

"She's requested for the Queen, Sire" The guard explained.

"Thank you" Guinevere said as she pulled the covers off of herself and swung her feet out of the bed and onto the chamber floor "You may leave now"

The guard nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving the King and Queen of Camelot to attend to their daughter. Guinevere didn't even have time to fully comprehend what was happening when her husband jogged out of their chambers and down the hall with Guinevere running after him.

"Do we know exactly what has happened?" She asked as she caught up to the King finally.

"No" Arthur replied, panting as he came to a halt outside his daughter's chambers where he could hear the heavy tears of his daughter inside. He opened the door and felt his heart break at the sight of his crying daughter.

"M-Mother?" The Princess whispered, her head down and turned away from her parents in shame. Guinevere gave Arthur a look to suggest that she's has the situation covered. He nodded and went to wait outside.

"What is it, my darling?" Guinevere asked as she rushed to her daughter's side and engulfed her in a tight embrace "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare" She stuttered as she cried into her mother's nightgown "It was awful. There was this woman sitting on Father's throne and she had me in chains. She kept on saying these horrid things about you, Mother, and how she should've killed you and Father when she had the chance"

"It's okay. You're safe now" The Queen reassured before furrowing her eyebrows "Did this woman have a name?"

The Princess nodded, swallowing "Lady Morgana"

Guinevere began to worry. Why was her daughter dreaming of Morgana? Morgana was dead and all was well, as it had been for a while. Why now? Only Guinevere and Arthur's first born, the heir to Arthur's throne, knew of their Aunt Morgana. They had agreed that they'd tell the second prince and princess when the time was right. Guinevere didn't expect that time to be soon.

"Listen to me" She started, wiping her child's tears away "You are the princess of Camelot, Tressa Pendragon. You are the daughter of King Arthur, the bravest man I have ever known. If you're like him, your mind will be your worst enemy. It will always try to convince you that your heart is wrong about everything. Your father rules with his heart. That is why things are as perfect and as prosperous as they are now. His head told him he could have the pick of any beautiful, noble woman in the world but instead, he chose me and he conquered his fear. When it comes defining who you are, your heart is always right. Don't listen to her because she didn't have a heart at the end of it all. She doesn't know what it's like to love someone as unconditionally as I love your father and you and your brothers. She has no power, my darling"

"I love you, Mother" Tressa sniffed.

"I love you too" Guinevere replied, squeezing her daughter's hand "Try to fall asleep. If you can't, I'm sure Merlin would be more than happy to make up a sleeping draught for you"

Sadly, Gaius passed away when Princess Tressa was only two years old. Arthur was confident that Merlin would be a great replacement, as did Gaius, particularly now that his magical abilities were public knowledge. The people welcomed Merlin as the new physician and as their friend, regardless of who he was and what he could do.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're welcome" Her mother smiled as kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving the chambers.

Arthur was waiting outside, pacing up and down with his lips pursed in worry. He stopped when he saw his wife smirking at him, specifically at how Arthur, the rough, tough, save-the-world kind of guy, was now standing in front of her, fretting about his daughter's wellbeing.

And she loved him.


End file.
